


На вкус как пепел

by fierce_cripple, WTFDeadRobin2017



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Secret Six
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDeadRobin2017/pseuds/WTFDeadRobin2017
Summary: — Этого не будет.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tastes Like Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811103) by [DangerousCommieSubversive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive). 



В кухне они сидят бок о бок, так по-домашнему, даже несмотря на то, что это кухня грёбаного Дома Секретов, и между ними ещё полбутылки виски. Флойд думает, что странно видеть Блэйка пьющим. Он думает: обычно парень помешан на здоровом образе жизни, насколько вообще можно жить здорóво, когда большую часть времени ты проводишь, балансируя на кровавой границе, разделяющей добро и зло. Но у парня был плохой день, его бросила какая-то девка или пацан, и Флойд утешает его, как умеет. Его способ включает в себя довольно много выпивки и готового послушать тебя вполуха собутыльника.

Блэйк монотонно бубнит уже почти час, Флойд прохлопал половину, просто вовремя сочувственно хмыкая. Он не сразу понимает, что разговор прервался. Тогда он поднимает взгляд, совсем немного виноватый, и говорит:

— Ну, ты знаешь, я всегда здесь. Если тебе нужно что-то. В пределах разумного, конечно, я не стреляю бесплатно.

Поцелуй он не предвидит.

Губы Блэйка мягкие — неожиданно для этого парня — и Флойд так ошарашен, что реагирует так же, как и на любой более ожидаемый поцелуй — приоткрывая рот. У Блэйка вкус виски и крови, он сжимает ворот футболки Флойда в кулаках, и это становится приятным на секунду, а Флойд пьян почти достаточно для того, чтобы не протестовать.

Но «почти» не достаточно, на самом деле нет, и Блэйк — его друг. Так что, когда его рот снова освобождается для разговора, Флойд произносит: 

— Хэй, стоп.

Блэйк без улыбки отвечает:

— Прости.

Но в брошенном им взгляде нет ни капли раскаяния.

— Слушай, я... — Флойд тянется к воротнику и очень осторожно отнимает руки Блэйка от своей футболки. Не то чтобы он мог причинить ему боль, Блэйк сильнее, чем он когда-либо мог стать, но... не в этом дело. Флойд может ранить его сильно — прямо сейчас. И он предпочёл бы этого избежать. — Не знал, что ты этого хочешь.

— Я много чего хочу, — пальцы Блэйка задерживаются в его руке на мгновение, но затем он отворачивается и бросает взгляд на свой тумблер. Кубики льда тают в остатках его... четвёртого Джонни Уокера за вечер? Пятого? — Думаю, я надеялся...

И теперь Флойд говорит:

— Прости.

Хреново то, что это не то слово, которое он хочет произнести, но он не знает то, что хочет, он даже не уверен, что такое слово существует. «Прости». Что это вообще значит? Парочка жалких придурков прямо здесь, вот что.

Блядь.

— Ты на вкус, как пепел.

— Жанни постоянно мне это говорит.

— Тебе следует курить поменьше, ты знаешь. Вредно.

— О, точно. Ещё советы для парня, который хочет сдохнуть?

— Попытаться жить, возможно.

Флойд не представляет, что сказать, так что он просто наполняет оба бокала снова. Они продолжают пить, не глядя друг на друга. В какой-то момент приходит Скандал, и она выглядит так, будто хочет сказать «привет», но потом она видит их _по-настоящему_. В итоге она не говорит ничего, вместо этого просто делает себе сэндвич — за этим она и пришла, в конце концов — и снова уходит.

Их бокалы пустеют одновременно, и они сталкиваются ладонями, когда тянутся к бутылке. Флойд не вздрагивает, потому что это было бы жестоко, а он не жесток на самом деле. Это Блэйк вздрагивает, коротко скользя мозолистыми кончиками пальцев по запястью Флойда. Он знает этот жест из всех съёмов на одну ночь, что у него были. Это флирт, или был бы флирт, если бы Блэйк продолжил, но он останавливается. Он отстраняется.

— Блэйк... — Ему лучше свернуть с этого пути до того, как он всё просрёт. Конечно, это тоже подгадить, может испортить всё, но такие вещи должны быть сказаны. — Этого не будет.

Плечи Блэйка опускаются — совсем немного. Он несчастен, хотя посторонний не сказал бы так, но Флойд точно это знает, потому что он знает Тома слишком хорошо. Какая грёбаная ирония. Или что-то. Это определённо что-то.

— Я знаю.

— Нет, я не думаю, что ты...

— Не говори этого.

Флойд на самом деле и не хочет ничего говорить.

Утром, быть может, они притворятся, будто этого разговора не было, и Блэйк никогда не целовал его, и они смогут делать вид, что всё в порядке. Остаётся только надеяться, что это станет правдой, рано или поздно.

**Author's Note:**

> У оригинального текста есть пара, которая переведена тоже. ["Пытаясь жить"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10023254)


End file.
